


It's the mornings I miss you most

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	It's the mornings I miss you most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



When asked at which time of the day Jongin missed Taemin the most, he'd give a small tentative smile because there was no easy answer to that question.  
Jongin missed Taemin every damn minute that he was separated from him.

It was like half of his soul was missing when he was apart from him. His heart was longing for that human being like for no one else on earth. He wasn't whole when Taemin wasn't with him. His heart was bleeding, his mind screaming to get back to him. His body was craving the warmth, the familiarity of Taemin's arms wrapped around him, his breaths tickling his neck, his unique scent, the small smile Taemin only shared with him.  
But when Jongin would have to choose, it would be the mornings he missed the most.  
There was this small little moment when they both were not really awake and yet not asleep. This few precious minutes when the light was exactly right and bathed their bedroom in this ethereal glow that made everything soft and cosy and warm. When Taemin's face was still resting on the pillow, his cheek puffy from it, his fluffy hair plastered to his head or sticking away in all directions, his sweet pink lips showing a tender smile and his dark dark eyes filled with love and longing and hope and happiness and warmth and tenderness. Jongin would have been able to drown in them and he had dreamed his day away more than once by thinking about those dark brown eyes of his boyfriend.  
Taemin's hand would rest on the pillow, next to his face, so that Jongin was able to intertwine their fingers and make them rest between them. Sometimes Taemin would pull them to him and kiss the back of Jongin's hand or his knuckles. A soft touch of even softer lips that made a thousand butterflies flutter in Jongin's stomach. From time to time Jongin would lift his hand and place it on Taemin's squishy cheek, letting the warmth of the touch seep into his skin, his thumb caressing the skin beneath Taemin's eye until he turned his head and pressed a kiss on Jongin's palm.  
Or he would let his fingers travel oh so lightly over the back of Taemin's nose to make it scrunch up because Jongin loved it so much, or follow the lines of Taemin's lips with the tip of his finger, heart fluttering in his chest when Taemin placed a kiss on it.  
Once in a while, Jongin would turn around, pressing his back against Taemin's chest, the arms of the other coming to encircle him, holding him, keeping him safe from everything that troubled his mind. Jongin loved it to be the little spoon, cherished the moments when he was allowed to let go, to be the small one, to feel weak. With Taemin it was okay.  
But mostly when they had one of those precious mornings they would simply lie and face each other, with no talking or moving. Just drinking in the sight of the precious person in front of them, trying to memorise each millisecond for the upcoming days of separation. 

Jongin missed Taemin every second that he was separated from him.  
But for their shared mornings he longed the most.


End file.
